


Being Inconspicuous

by HUNTER29



Category: doki doki literature club
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, School Scenario, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, school sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Y/n and Sayori’s relationship may be new but it sure is adventurous





	Being Inconspicuous

**Author's Note:**

> Adapted idea of a request

For years Y/n and Sayori had been best friends, since childhood to be exact, and every day the two were seen together just being as they had been for so long. However recently their relationship developed more romantically and they decided to maybe see if they could be a couple. Neither minded of that idea due to both feeling something romantic for the other. The relationship quickly turned intimate with both giving their virginity to the other and from there they had become a bit "adventurous" to say the very least.

The two had arrived at school for another long day and apparently there was still quite a bit of time before lessons began as there were very few people to be seen. Sayori was the first to have the idea as she took her new boyfriend's hand and smiled as she dragged him with her to the side of the school where there were a lot of tree that shrouded them, "Sayori why are we hmph" his question was cut short as the blue eyed female pressed up to him in a deep kiss. Something which Y/n reciprocated as his arms wrapped around her waist as she laced hers around his shoulders, they both held the kiss as Sayori spun them so she was backed against one of the trees before ending the kiss with a smile. "We have some time before lessons, I might be able to keep quiet" she spoke in soft tone that didn't match her next actions, her fingers fumbling with the belt of Y/n's uniform pants all without breaking eye contact.

Y/n didn't know what to say as Sayori unfastened his lower clothing before letting his pants drop as she turned away pulling her panties to her ankles then leaning forward against the tree, "I'll be quiet" she said with a smile as she watched him step behind her and guide his new erection to her vahinal entrance. Taking a quick look around for any observers, Y/n thought it safe enough to push himself inside his girlfriend who bowed her head with a soft moan whilst standing her hands braced up to the tree. The h/c haired male behind her had started thrusting without any further hesitation now that her pussy was wrapped snugly around his cock, both of them moaning from this dangerous session of intercourse.

"Oh Y/n, you feel so good" Sayori moaned as she raised her head to look behind herself to him with a smile on her lips. "I'm so glad you love me as well" she continued before leaning further against the tree she was holding herself up on just staring back at the boy she loved with all her heart, "I love you too" she finished as she started to moan a bit louder leading to Y/n pressing their lips together once again in a deep kiss that muffled them both. During their kiss it wasn't realised on how his thrusts were speeding up but that wasn't all as even from the obscured vision from the trees, they both could see the massing amount of students arriving. "Oh, I really wanted this to continue" Sayori whined as both she and Y/n knew they had to stop so finished there with a mutual unsatifaction whilst fixing their appearances, once ready they both headed towards the school Y/n having to walk very slow to let his hard on go down before reaching the building.

Due to the school trying something different with the lesson system, Y/n and Sayori weren't in the same one as the latter actually had a free period but regardless she went with her boyfriend to his classroom where they stopped outside a moment. Y/n turned to Sayori with a smile and said "well I just got to go put some stuff in my locker then I'll head into class, see you later yeah?" She nodded in reply before asking where Y/n would be sitting as the school was also trying something new with the seating arrangement with rows of long benches instead of separate desks. Though it was an unusual question, the h/c haired male pointed to the back corner, "apparently no body really sits there so I can just stretch my legs along the bench" he said before kissing Sayori on the cheek and headed around to his locker.

When Y/n returned to the classroom Sayori was no longer there to which he assumed she went somewhere for her free period as he headed into the classroom. After setting down some of his school equipment he slumped on an elbow as the lesson began with it just being a very long and very boring lecture, it was however about to become a lot more interesting.

As Y/n leaned on his hand he felt something under the desk he was sat at and as that seemed more interesting than what the teacher was talking about he took a glance under. "Sayori?" He questioned quietly as said female was looking up at him with a smile before holding a finger to her lips in a shushing motion as she unzipped his pants and opened them before tugging down Y/n's boxers to free his currently flaccid length. Again she made the shushing motion before closing her hand around the male appendage, slowly Sayori pumped her hand getting her boyfriend up to full mast as she smiled up at him.

Y/n feigned attention to the boring lecture as he let Sayori do what she was doing, and it was feeling good. The pumping of her soft hand around his shaft was near enough to make Y/n moan but he kept it back to not alert anyone but that job was soon to get more difficult at what Sayori was to do next. She closed her lips around Y/n's cock and lowered her head down taking more into her oral crevice by inches before coming back up and as for the receiving male, his job to hold back his moans were nearing impossibility. Sayori's lips moved along Y/n's shaft as she was giving him a very dangerous blowjob but he couldn't complain, for reasons more than one as he just enjoyed what she was doing. Y/n was losing his focus on the lesson and perception of time as he reached a hand under the bench desk and ran it through Sayori's hair whilst she bobbed her head, he even went as far as thrusting slightly to her actions as she returned her hand to pumping the base of his shaft. Y/n couldn't hold himself for much longer as he was nearing release.

Then suddenly, Sayori raised her head of Y/n's cock make him glance to her for some explanation. He couldn't get one. However he wasn't going to be left unsatisfied as the coral pink haired girl started pimping her hand faster making him moan quietly as he bucked forward in release, his cum hitting Sayori on the face as she smiled up at her boyfriend before again making the shushing motion as she cleaned herself down. And as for the rest of the lecture, Y/n payed attention whilst Sayori took time intervals to again make the lesson as fun as possible until finally the bell rang.

Next lesson Y/n and Sayori were both in the same lesson so both of them sat at the back of the room together as everyone else took tables that meant they couldn't see the two, Sayori was near enough sat in Y/n's lap but he didn't mind as instead of that he actually took this as a chance to return the favour for making the lecture more interesting. 

His hand snaked around Sayori's waist then up her skirt and into her panties to which she shuffled a little closer to him glancing to him with a smile as she felt his finger trace over her clit. A small mewl evicted from her lips but it wasn't loud enough to gain any attention. Then Y/n pushed his finger inside Sayori making her hips buck a little against him but that was a positive reaction as he curved his finger around inside her, she looked at him with a small tint her cheeks. Sayori was finding it a lot more difficult to hold back her moans as quiet ones forced themselves from her lips, Y/n gave an innocent smile to his girlfriend who kept shuffling closer and even spread her legs a little more as she felt Y/n pump his finger.

Suddenly the room went dark. The teacher had decided to put on a video for the class to watch as it gave a better description of the topic at hand but that wasn't what Y/n was fo using on, no as in fact the sudden darkness gave him a cloak and he hand an idea to follow. He looked to Sayori before removing his finger from inside her then unwrapping his arm from around her, she looked to him a little disappointed but then watched as he slid under the desk and between her legs. Y/n leaned forward as her moved Sayori's underwear out the way before running his tongue over the folds of her pussy and thanks to the volume of the video being shown, nobody heard the moan that would have otherwise been audible enough to alert people to the situation.

Y/n ran his hands along Sayori's thighs as he wasted no time in starting to eat her out and force the moans from her lips, both of them mentally thanking the volume of the video. Sayori's hands clasped in Y/n's hair as her legs rested over his shoulder to pull him closer between her legs, his tongue bringing her oral pleasure as she treated him before so this was a well earned reward to the gift she gave him in the lecture hall. Y/n even went to start darting his tongue inside and around Sayori's pussy making her writhe and moan from the feeling, the volume of her moans had started to increase so she had to cover her mouth to muffle them at least. Finally as the video was soon coming to an end that wasn't the only thing finishing as the blue eyed female clamped her grip on her boyfriend's head as she let out her own orgasm with her breaths being heavy pants as she watched the h/c haired male slide up to sit next to her as the video ended and the lights came back on.

The look in Sayori's face was a bright flush but apparently nobody had taken any notice as the teacher gave a small summery to the lesson whilst the warmth in Sayori's cheeks cooled, finally the bell signalling the end of the lesson rang and everyone packed up their stuff and left.

The couple were now both on a free period but the weather outside turned dull with heavy rainfall but it was to be expected what with the forecast and all. Such was why the two headed to the next quiet and very empty place they could think of, the school library. If was common fact in their school that unless it was necessity (AKA last minute cramming/homework doing) then very few people would be there, and it was very empty on this day. Y/n and Sayori went to the back of the library where it was the most empty and left them with some privacy, the latter of the two then turned to the prior with a smile as she sat him at one of the tables before sitting in his lap. "You know, we never got a chance to finish properly what we started this morning, should we do so now?" She asked and the hands that went onto her hips followed by the deep kiss was a very big answer "YES".

Sayori lifted out of Y/n's lap to unfasten his pants and pulled them to the floor with his boxers before sitting back in his lap grinding against him to get him up and running again, it didn't take too long as Y/n was also looking to settle their unfinished business. When ready he held Sayori down onto his length as she moved her panties out the way before sinking down with a moan, they were both in the school library still and knew it would be quiet so they had to be equally so to avoid attention.

The measures they took for that was locking their lips together as Y/n started thrusting up into Sayori whilst holding her hips, their kiss was deep enough to heavily muffle her moans so they didn't have to worry about anyone coming to find them from noise level as Sayori even started rocking herself to her boyfriend's movements. They broke back from the kiss making her moans slightly more audible but not too much so, Sayori cupped Y/n's cheeks in both hands as she smiled at him but he was the first to speak. "I love you Sayori, you know that right?" He asked and the girl (who despite now being in an intimate relationship with him, was also his best friend for years) nodded as she pressed their foreheads together, "yes I do, I love you too Y/n" she returned in a soft whisper before looking lips again as she started bouncing in Y/n's lap.

As the two continued with their very open love making, Y/n suddenly took Sayori by surprise as he stoo up to sit her on the table whilst thrusting with added speed, such brought more moans from Sayori. "You know something, I really don't care if someone spots us" he said as she looked to him with a bright blush in her cheeks from their sex session. "If we were seen, then at least people would know what our relationship has become" Y/n continued as he leaned closer to Sayori, his hands lowering from her waist to hold her rear end pulling her further to the edge of the table as his thrusts sped up more. "Y/n" was all Sayori could manage to speak before crashing her lips to said male's own in a deep kiss, one that really did show how they felt towards each other. The two were both coming up to their final finish as they broke back from the kiss momentarily to alert the other before Sayori said "cum inside me". 

Y/n wasn't going to deny her as he leaned into her shoulder as she did his as they both met their mutual orgasm. Sayori's moan muffled still as Y/n grunted whilst pumping his cum into the one he used to call his best friend. As they both raised their heads they smiled at each other before once more meeting in a tender kiss before separating fully, the two fixed their appearances once more before taking each other's hand as they left the school library.

However unbeknownst to them, they had been seen by three people who they both know. Monika, Natsuki and Yuri who were members of the club both Y/n and Sayori attended. "Don't tell me I was the only one to see that" the pinkette of the three said as she pointed after the leaving couple, "yes I saw it too, it appears Y/n and Sayori are in a relationship now" Yuri replied before both she and Natsuki looked to Monika. A look of complete surprise on her face before she gulped down a breath, "and a very open one at that" she said not knowing exactly how to comment on what she and the other two had witnessed. So much for being inconspicuous.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request ideas


End file.
